


The Tale of Fire and Sun

by RachelRenner



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Prince Zuko - Fandom, Zuko - Fandom, Zuko/Original Female Character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelRenner/pseuds/RachelRenner
Summary: "How did you even find me?""I'd always find you".................................................Yara flees the Fire Nation risking everything to join her friend, the banished Prince, on his quest to capture the Avatar. Little did she know that she is about to embark an adventure that will change her life and... discover who she really is!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Fire Nation Palace.

After years of hearing about the place, I was finally there. And it was not at all disappointing in any way. It was magnificent, with artistic details even in the most unnoticeable part. I marveled at the view but was very nervous being in a new place. I clutched my mother's dress real tight while walking.

As if sensing my nervousness, she gently held my hand between hers and looked at me. "I know how you feel but there is nothing to be nervous about. This place is going to be our new home and I will always be by your side" she smiled.

For a moment, I felt all my uncertainty and nervousness fade away. "Thank you mother" I hugged her.

We pulled away as we saw two people approaching us. One was a woman, her elegance was stunning. For once, I wished I was as elegant as her. The other was a boy, trailing behind the woman.

My mother immediately bowed in front of the woman."Fire Princess Ursa! It is an honor to meet you". I looked at her, wide-eyed. I was standing in front of the Fire Princess!

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Aiko" she was so sweet and humble for a Fire Nation royalty. "And may I know who this little lady is?" she bent down and looked at me.

And then my years of practicing etiquette kicked in. I bowed in front of the Fire Princess, "I am Yara. It is my privilege to meet you Fire Princess Ursa". I kept my tone as polite as possible.

"You seem more respectful and responsible for your age, Yara!"she remarked. I smiled and looked at mother to see her smiling proudly.

The Fire Princess then turned to the boy, "Zuko, where are your manners? It is impolite to not greet our guests".

And then it hit me. Zuko, the son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation!

Zuko slowly stepped forward and greeted us, "Greetings, I am Zuko, son of Ursa and Ozai. It is a pleasure to meet you". He then looked at his mother with uncertainty written all over his face. It all vanished when he saw her smiling.

"Well the war meeting does not seem to get over any time sooner. And I assume you were not shown to your chambers..." Ursa stated and my mother smiled weakly at her. "Well then, allow me to help you to your chambers Lady Aiko. It feels nice to have a friend around" Ursa smiled at mother.

"I-uh... that would be... "mother stuttered before regaining her composure. "Thank you, your Highness. I am honored " she bowed.

"Please, Ursa will just be fine. For you too, little one. No formalities between us" she said and I nodded happily at Ursa and Zuko. Ursa's smile widened and Zuko seemed to smile ever so slightly in return.

"Zuko, why don't you take Yara to feed the turtleducks today? It will be boring for the both of you to just watch us talking" Ursa suggested as she put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, encouraging him.

Zuko seemed hesitant for a moment before he took off running. "Come on! You have to race me to the pond and look, I already have a head start!" he shouted, jogging at the same spot waiting for me.

I was both surprised and shocked at his sudden change in behavior. I looked at my mother for approval, she just smiled and nodded.

I immediately sprinted after him. "You might have a head start but clearly I am going to beat you in this!" I shouted back, chasing after him.  


Six Years Later...

It was a fine, normal day in the Earth Kingdom town. The market was bustling with people which was a good thing. It helped me blend in easily and not stand out in a town surrounded by Earthbenders.

I was chewing on a peach while waiting at the corner of a street. If the intel I received was right, then he'd really come here.

My thoughts drifted back to the times when we actually lived like kids. Our turtleduck visits, sneaking into the kitchen for sizzle-crisps, standing up for each other against Azula and many more. I couldn't help but smile remembering his goofy grin and those awkward-but-sweet moments. Then everything changed like a flip of a coin. His banishment... It was a life-changing moment for him... and me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice so familiar from the past. "Prince Zuko! I am surprised to see you accompanying me to the market! I think my aura has done its job".

Iroh! Zuko's uncle, the ex-general of the Fire Nation. He accompanied Zuko on his quest on capturing the Avatar.

My head whipped to the direction where the voice came from. My eyes fell on General Iroh. He seemed as cheerful as he always has been. And that was what I loved so much about him. If you were feeling low then he would be your go-to person. He had a knack for solving any kind of problems.

And then my eyes moved to the boy walking beside him. I was sure my heart skipped a beat. Zuko... The person for whom I have risked everything!

He had his hair shaved except for his high-end ponytail. He also seemed much taller now. My gaze then followed to the scar on his left eye. He didn't deserve this... He didn't deserve any of this. I felt my eyes well up but I controlled myself. I got something more important to do.

"Uncle, will you please stop talking for a while?! I just need some time alone" he barked and stormed off.

I put on my hood and mask and started following him. I needed to figure out where and how to reveal myself to him. I had to make sure it was someplace safe and secluded. The Fire Nation spies were everywhere, so I had to be more careful and plan every step accordingly.

I followed Zuko at a considerable distance to avoid suspicions. He was walking too fast that I found it difficult to watch him at this distance. I was trying to close the distance a bit when he suddenly turned back and scanned the crowd. I immediately stepped in front of a shop pretending to buy something. Zuko seemed to scan the crowd for a moment, then resumed his walk.

After verifying it was safe to pursue, I continued following him. Everything was going fine before I was stuck in the middle of a commotion between a merchant and a buyer. I finally broke out from the crowd only to find Zuko missing. Oh no no no...

I ran frantically, searching for him when I felt a strong pair of arms pull me by my shoulder and shove me into a narrow alleyway. Muggers, I thought. I was so fed up with those bastards.

I pulled a dagger from my cloak and turned to attack him. Before I could react, the mugger's arm pinned my shoulders against the wall. His other hand clenched into fist, just a few inches away from my face, engulfed in fire. A firebending mugger, just great... In an instant, I freed my hand with the dagger and brought it close to his neck.

It was at that moment I realised two things. One, the man was no mugger. It was the banished Prince himself! Two, no matter how much you plan, calculate each and every step, life certainly has unexpected things for you in store.

Zuko was throwing daggers at me with his glare. "Who are you? I know you have been following me the moment I set foot here! What do you want?" he asked, his voice threatening.

What?! He doesn't recognise me? But I haven't changed a bit! What was wrong- Oh... I realised I still had the cloth covering my face. Damn you, Yara!

I slowly moved the dagger from his neck. It really was a close call. I could've hurt him. I warned myself to be more careful in future. Zuko gave me a confused look as I placed the dagger back in my cloak.

I then slowly reached out and took off the cloth covering my face. The moment of revelation. We were about to see each other for the first time in three years.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. We both were just staring at each other, not knowing what to do. Zuko's look turned from confused to shocked to surprised. He even blinked a few times to make sure I was really there. He slowly took his arm from my shoulders, never taking his eyes off my face.

"Y-Ya-Yara?" he breathed out, his voice thick with emotion. And that was enough for me to breakdown. Tears streaming down my face, I hugged him tight burying my face in his shoulder.

Zuko seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting his guard down. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face on my neck. After three years of struggle, hardship, insult and embarrassment, I finally felt like I was home.

I was about to pull away when Zuko whispered in a shaky tone, "I missed you..."


	2. Chapter  2

Yara's POV:

So I collected all my belongings from my hideout and reached the rendezvous point as Zuko instructed. Zuko was already there, waiting for me.

"You said you have very little stuff, huh?" he questioned, crossing his arms across his chest as he examined my 'almost' overflowing bag.

"Well, let's just say I have some important belongings not to be left behind" I drawled and let out a nervous chuckle. Zuko just gave me a pointed look before we started walking but I could bet I saw him smile a little.

We walked back to the ship in comfortable silence. Both of us were clueless on how to start a conversation. It felt so different to be like this. I thought we would be normal again but we needed time.

Just then, I felt Zuko's arm slid around my shoulder protectively, gently pulling me close to him. I turned my head to see him. He didn't look back but I could say his face seemed calm since the first time I saw him. I just smiled to myself and let the moment pass.

As we neared the ship, my mind started to fill with anxiety. I knew Zuko was happy to have me on-board but what about the crew? What if they don't approve or support me joining them? Or worse, what if there was a spy among them?! I'd be good as dead then...

"You'll be fine, Yara. And don't worry, I'd do whatever it takes to protect you" Zuko assured, giving me a sense of hope. I took a deep breath and boarded the ship, Zuko trailing behind me.

"Ah nephew!!! There you are! I was won-" Iroh stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me. "Yara?!" he said, utterly surprised.

"General Iroh! It is so good to see you again" I smiled nervously as I bowed in front of him.

His lips broke into a huge grin as he came forward and without warning, he pulled me in for a warm hug. I smiled widely as I hugged him back.

I had to say, Iroh was the best hugger in the world. I'd bet on anything to prove it. It really helped me feel relaxed.

"It is so good to see you after all these years and look at you! You are all grown up and looking beautiful, Yara..." Iroh exclaimed but was interrupted by an awkward cough by Zuko. But he seemed to just completely ignore him.

"And yes! Please don't be so formal around me. You can call me uncle, just like old times. We're family after all!" he winked, leaving me confused. Zuko fumed at uncle and face-palmed.

"Prince Zuko, shall we set sail? It's almost time"

I turned to the source of the voice and saw a man approaching us. By his attire, I could say he was a lieutenant.

"Yes Lieutenant, make it fast. And this is Yara. She will be accompanying us for the quest" Zuko pointed at me, "Yara, this is Lieutenant Jee"

I smiled and bowed, which he reciprocated. "I will introduce you to the crew soon, Lady Yara. I have some important work to be done, so I take my leave from here" he said.

"Yes Lieutenant, and thank you for your time" I nodded, which he returned before disappearing into the ship.

"You must be tired. I will tell the servants to get a chamber ready for you as soon as possible" Zuko said.

"But before that we should have some tea..." Uncle Iroh beamed, "after all, we are celebrating a reunion here!"

"That would be great, only if you have jasmine" I grinned at him. "Ah jasmine! You have such a wonderful taste Yara! Nephew, come on. We cannot let the tea wait all day!" Zuko huffed and started following us.

Zuko, uncle and I sat by the table, sipping our tea. "Uncle, I have to admit. This is the best tea I have ever had in a long time!" I exclaimed.

Uncle smiled proudly while Zuko just kept his head down. "Oh don't encourage him about it" he whispered to me.

"What no way! It'd be a shame to not appreciate uncle's tea!" I responded. He looked at me with an unreadable expression, then turned back.

"So Yara, how is the Fire Nation? Being in the palace, you must know what is happening in there" uncle asked.

"It just got worse uncle, and well... more corrupted than ever" I sighed sadly. Zuko looked at me, astonished while uncle simply nodded.

"Things are getting out of hand, uncle. Small villages are being raided. Tax rates are increasing in an unimaginable way. And... they are planning to take down Ba Sing Se by the end of the year. Honestly, I felt ashamed to live there after you were gone" I took a deep breath and continued sipping my tea.

"How is your mother? It must have been so hard for you to leave her" Zuko asked in a concerned tone. My grip on the cup tightened as I tried hard to contain my emotions.

"Zuko... mother passed away seven months back" I said, my voice shaking.

Zuko immediately reached out and held my hand, squeezing it gently. "My deepest condolences. I-I never knew. I'm so sorry, Yara..." he paused for a moment, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, "Aiko meant a lot to me...". "I know..." I nodded.

"I am sorry, Yara. Your mother was a wonderful woman. No one could ever make duck soup like her" uncle smiled sadly.

I looked at them both with a reassuring smile "Thank you... Well actually, she gave me the courage to flee the Fire Nation and join Zuko. Afterall, it was my mother, Ursa and Zuko who made me feel at home"

Zuko's head turned immediately to face me, surprised. I just smiled weakly and squeezed his hand.

"Fleeing the Fire Nation unnoticed would have been the most difficult thing to do. I am truly surprised to see that you actually pulled it off!" uncle said, trying to change the subject.

"I was very careful and cautious, uncle. I planned every move with utmost precaution. I nearly spent the last three years in the library and for training, for this moment. I certainly had luck too! Thankfully, I escaped successfully and it took me two months from then to be here" I said.

"That was completely foolish but... absolutely brave" Zuko commented but I could see the smile in the corner of his lips.

"Learn from your mistakes was my motive... well, since I have three failed attempts under my belt..." I laughed-

"THREE?!" Zuko and uncle asked in unison, completely shocked. My laugh turned into an awkward cough as I tried to maintain a straight face.

"Yes, I have been trying to flee the Fire Nation ever since Zuko was banished! I couldn't even sleep with you being out somewhere looking for the Avatar. I should've joined you sooner but I wasn't brave enough... because of my father. But I was determined to help you, be by your side and I decided to do whatever I had to. So yeah... three years, four attempts, countless struggles finally brought me here".

Complete silence... I didn't know how to get the conversation going since my 'monologue' left us all in an awkward situation. Note to myself, think before you give a freaking monologue!

A moment later, uncle slowly stood up, came to my side and patted my shoulder "I am more than happy to see you again, Yara" with that, he left the room.

It was just Zuko and me now. I felt like he was trying to say something so I waited for him to start.

"You did all this... risked everything, your future, your life... for me?" he finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes... and I don't regret a thing"

"But why... everyone thinks I'm worthless. Even my father thinks I am a disgrace to him and the Nation"

"You never are worthless, Zuko. Don't you dare think anything like that. You are like the best person I've ever met, both in heart and mind. So never ever cloud your thoughts with those judgments"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were always there for me whenever I was low. You were like my lifesaver..." we both chuckled, "And I'm sorry that I couldn't do the same for you, so now that I'm here, I'm going to make it up for you"

"Thank you Yara..." he smiled genuinely "And... how did you even find me?"

"I'd always find you"


	3. Chapter 3

Yara's POV:

The sound of waves crashing against the ship made me awake from the most peaceful sleep I've had in years. I sighed, recollecting yesterday's events. I was here. I was finally here! I would finally get to help Zuko on his quest and restore his honor.

As of now, the Fire Nation was really in bad hands. With Ozai ruling a few more years, the Nation would be doomed. Zuko was the Fire Nation's last hope. He would definitely be a fair leader and would restore peace and harmony that was lost decades ago. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. Big day ahead!

I took the quickest bath in history and wore a war attire that I brought with me. I heard a knock on the door while doing the last of my strings.

"Yara... it's me" Zuko called out. "Come in" I replied.

Zuko opened the door, closed it behind him and walked straight to my bed. He had a pair of clothes in his hands, probably for me.

He placed the clothes on the bed as he spoke "I thought you'd need some Fire Nation clothes since you were on- Oh wow..."

He stared at me amazed, his eyes and mouth wide open but quickly regained his composure.

"Looks like you've come prepared after all" he smirked. "So, how do I look?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hip.

"It suits you! You look amazing..." he cleared his throat, and I noticed his cheeks blush a little "I mean you look like a great warrior... which you actually are..."

He let out a low chuckle at my pose. "And I see you've grown your hair" he said, his arms crossed against his chest, "You looked hilarious with those pigtails back then"

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Hey! I was a kid and my mother used to do my hair" I retorted.

Zuko let out a laugh "Alright whatever... So yeah, I have some important announcements to make for the crew and I need you by my side. Be there in the War Room in five minutes"

"Okay, I'll be there..." he nodded and turned to leave. "Zuko..." I called him.

"Hmm...?" he faced me.

"Thank you... for all this" I smiled gratefully.

"It is I who have to thank you but well... your welcome!" he smiled, his amber eyes glistening in the candle light.

"Five minutes... War Room" he said and left the room. I smiled to myself and got ready for the meeting.

The War Room was filled with people when I got there. I walked past to meet Zuko and Uncle Iroh, greeting people on the way. They looked confused as I was new but greeted me back. Zuko nodded at me as I stood beside him.

"Good morning, uncle" I beamed at him. "Good morning to you too, dear" Uncle greeted with a warm smile, "You look wonderful today!"

"Thank you, uncle! And you look great, as always!" I exclaimed. "Now that we're done with formalities, shall we get back to business?" Zuko muttered in annoyance.

I elbowed him playfully, "Is that jealousy I sense, Prince Zuko?! Okay... you look incredibly handsome"

I expected him to retort but instead he blushed deeply and avoided my gaze. Uncle stifled a laugh as Lieutenant Jee approached us.

"We are ready for you, Prince Zuko. Greetings General Iroh and Lady Yara" he nodded. "Greetings Lieutenant" I nodded with a smile.

"Well everyone's here, let's begin..." Zuko's commanding voice boomed across the room.

I rolled my eyes as I whispered to uncle, "He really hasn't worked on a opening statement, has he?"

"My nephew is a lot of things, but a smooth talker was never on the line" he whispered back.

I then turned my attention back to Zuko. I had to admit, he has changed a lot since his banishment. The innocent, goofy kid I once knew was long gone.

I was looking at a determined, ambitious man, desperate to regain his honor so he could restore everything he had lost. Well, that was what he thought of it.

"Now that the Avatar's existence is confirmed, we have to do whatever it takes to get him. We should stay on guard at all times since we underestimated him during the previous encounters. Gather as much intel as possible. Even the smallest information should be reported. Unfortunately, as of now we do not have any information on his whereabouts or where he is going. But I assure you this situation won't be permanent. The Avatar is our ticket home, our only chance... So let's make it count! For the Fire Nation!" Zuko raised his fist in the air and shouted.

"For the Fire Nation!" we chimed together. I had chills, literal chills! I was so moved by the speech and was in awe that it was Zuko who delivered it!

I was brought back to reality when Zuko cleared his throat "I would like to make another important announcement. This is Yara..." he turned and gestured me to join him.

I looked at him confused and hesitantly stepped beside him. "She will be your Second-in-command, effective immediately" Zuko declared and glanced my way.

I blinked a few times since I could hardly process what was happening. Me... Second-in-command?! I heard hushed whispers and looked at Zuko, uncertain and nervous.

"A few words?" he nodded at me, reassuringly. WHAT? I wasn't even ready for it, let alone the position given to me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. There was no backing away from this. I realised this was my moment to show that I was worthy for the position and also gain the crew's trust.

I took a step forward and cleared my throat, "Greetings everyone! I thank you all for accepting me, even though I don't belong here. I truly am grateful for that". I smiled at them and surprisingly, some of them returned the gesture.

"So now, as the Second-in-command, I would like to share or propose a few things. One, now that we know the Avatar is alive, it is only a matter of time until we figure out his next move. Once we do that, we all need to be at our best to capture him. For that, I kindly request you all to eat and rest well. Being in the seas for a long time must be really hard. The best therapy for that is to do something that will ease your minds. I guess we can organise some group events twice a week for that..."

I noticed most of the crew nod in agreement and turned to see uncle smiling widely. On the other hand, Zuko let a frustrated growl. I glared at him for a moment before continuing.

"This way, I can strongly suggest that we can all bond in a better way. Two, capturing the Avatar will be a difficult task. We don't know what lies ahead of us but I sure can say we are all ready for this! If you have any ideas or plans for capturing him, please feel free to propose it to either me or Prince Zuko. You can approach to me anytime and... to Prince Zuko too" I gave Zuko apologetic smile.

"So, here we are... you all have given your best for three years. Just a few more weeks before we succeed in this quest. Like Prince Zuko said 'He is our ticket home... So let's make it count!' Thank you"

I ended my speech and stepped back. I felt my legs shaking and my palms were covered with sweat.

I glanced at the crew. Utter silence... Then one-by-one, they all started to cheer. I saw Lieutenant Jee nod in approval.

Uncle put his hands on my shoulder and grinned proudly, "That was one great speech, Yara. Your mother raised you well!". I smiled in return.

Zuko approached me with a small smile, "That was great!".

"Thanks! I learned from the best after all"

"Who?"

"You! It's you, dummy" I let out a chuckle.

"What?! Me?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you! I totally admired the way you spoke now! All your leadership qualities were reflected in that one speech and you looked like a great leader... which you really are!" I smiled proudly, "But please, work on your opening statement"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and smiled coyly "I'll work on it..."

"Thank you for this Zuko... I'll do my best and I won't let you down"

"I know you won't..."

Just then, a crew member approached us, "Prince Zuko, a messenger hawk just arrived". He gave him a piece of parchment and left.

Zuko read the message and his face became serious once again. "What does it say?" I asked.

"The Prison Rig has been breached. Looks like an Airbender broke in and rescued the prisoners. So apparently-"

"It was the Avatar!" I finished.

"Helmsman, set a course for the Prison Rig. Full throttle!" Zuko commanded.

Zuko went to inspect the Prison Rig while I waited in the ship. I couldn't risk myself being seen with the banished Prince so I decided to stay on board.

Zuko returned after an hour with a necklace with water tribe craving on it.

"What's this?" I asked him."I saw the Water Tribe girl with the Avatar, wearing this necklace. This must be hers" he said, gripping it tightly.

"Finally... We have found a solid lead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yara's POV:

*****  
"Father please, I deeply apologise for my actions"

His eyes were filled with rage... I was so dead. 

"I'm more than just a pathetic runaway. You will see for yourself in the future"

"The boy got what he deserved. I think you should get yours too..."

"Yara!!!" 

*****

I screamed as I woke with a start, completely wet with sweat. These nightmares never tend to stop. I brought my knees close to my chest and stayed like that for a while. It wasn't helping though, maybe some fresh air would. I changed to a new set of robes since the one I wore was drenched with sweat. I then walked up to the deck, trying to shake off the memories. 

I reached the deck only to realise I won't be alone there. Zuko stood by the railing, staring at the moon. Maybe I could use some company. I walked up to him and gently tapped his shoulder. He turned to face me, utterly surprised. 

"Yara?! What are you doing here? At this time?!" he asked. "Couldn't sleep" I shrugged, "What about you?"

He looked at me before his eyes settled back on the view, "I just forgot how a good sleep felt like". I just nodded and we stood there in comfortable silence.

"So, you settled in here well?" Zuko finally decided to break the silence.

"Much better! I love being here. The crew is really kind and hospitable. And if I start about Uncle, I'd just go on forever! I'm happy here, Zuko!" I couldn't help but smile widely. 

"Glad to hear that" he smiled back, his eyes focused on the view. The moonlight was just enhancing his features and the thought made me blush, so I turned to stare at the ocean to hide it. 

"Well, so... um... How-uh..." Zuko stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at him intently but he didn't seem to make any progress.

"Come on, Zuko. Spit it out" I urged him as I grew impatient. He let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah-uh... How are you holding up? I know you've been through so much these past few years...."

I nervously fidgeted my robes since I didn't expect this now. And with Zuko asking it, I couldn't possibly avoid the question. He gets what he wants. 

As if sensing my nervousness, Zuko took my hands in his and looked me in the eye, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

We just stood like that for a moment until Zuko glanced at our hands. He immediately let them go, quite nervously. 

"So, are you ready to talk?" he asked, leaning his back against the railing. 

"Well honestly, I don't know" I sighed, "I tried to get here for a long time. My only regret was to leave mother behind. My heart was torn between you two but she insisted me to come to you. She loved you so much Zuko, more than me, I guess". We both chuckled. 

"I know. I miss Aiko... and my mother..." he nodded sadly. "I miss them too..." I muttered, "So yeah, after mother passed away, I was more determined than ever to get here and help you. I'm finally here and happy... I'm- I'm just worried about one though..."

"What is it?" 

"My father..." my answer came out as a mere whisper. 

Zuko pushed himself from the railing and turned to face the ocean, his hands clenched into fists. 

"I won't let him near you. If he wants you, he has to go through me" he said, quite angrily. 

"I know... I already feel safe here. Thanks to you" I put a hand on his shoulder, smiling, "And I heard you beat his butt pretty well in the Agni Kai! The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation taking down the great Commander Zhao! I'm proud of you!" 

"You-You're happy about it? I thought you'd be upset" he asked me, clearly confused at my reaction to their encounter. 

"I should be upset but no, I am not... Someone has to destroy his ego and I'm really glad that it was you!"

Zuko seemed to relax and he was actually... smiling. "Then by all means, thank you!" he bowed quite hilariously. 

I laughed at his action and smacked his head "Get up, dummy. You're embarrassing yourself"

He laughed and took his usual position against the railing. We stood there for a while until something crossed my mind. 

"I don't think we'd get any sleep tonight, so why don't we train together for a while?!" I beamed at him. 

"What?!" he asked, narrowing his eyebrow. 

"Can we, Zuko? Come on, it'll be fun... just like old times. Pretty please... just-"

"Alright alright... Jeez slow down! Well... Let's go then!"

After changing into our training clothes, we reached the training room. It was still night so we didn't run into any crew members. Zuko lighted the candles as I began stretching. This was going to be so much fun!

With all stretching done, I turned to face Zuko only to see him... shirtless! I was completely aware that my eyes and mouth were wide open but I totally lost control over them. 

All those years of training and workout have paid off really well. No one would believe that he was just sixteen! 

Zuko caught me staring at him awkwardly and cocked his eyebrow at me. Coming back to my senses, I quickly averted my eyes but my cheeks wouldn't give in.

A smile, more like a smirk, crept on Zuko's face as he realised what was happening. He gracefully got into a fighting stance, the smirk never leaving his face, "Guess I have a head start!"

Oh! I was so determined to wipe that smug smile off his face now. I got into my usual fighting stance and gave him a threatening look, "You might have a head start. But clearly, I am going to beat you in this"

And so it began. 

I waited for him to strike first because Zuko was always impatient when it comes to... well, everything. As I expected, he delivered the first blow which I blocked quite easily. It was followed by a series of fireballs. I've blocked some and dodged the others. 

In the process, I was closing the distance between us which Zuko didn't seem to notice yet. 

Once I was just a few feet away from Zuko, I sent a wave of fire with my leg towards him. And yes, my plan was working! The attack caught him off guard and gave me a window of opportunity. 

The second he completely dodged the attack, I ran towards him and sent a hard kick to his chest. Zuko lost balance and was slammed against the wall. I pinned his hands with my leg and a hand, and his neck with my other hand. 

"What was it you were saying about head start?" it was my turn to return that smirk. 

"My legs..." I was surprised to see him smirking, though he was clearly pinned on his back. 

"Sorry?"

"I said, you forgot my legs", with that he swept his right leg against mine, making me lose balance. I fell hard on my back and groaned in pain. 

Zuko was standing there, a triumphant look on his face. "Want me to emphasise on that?!" he asked and before I could respond, he pounced on me. Good for me, I was faster. I rolled away and got back on my feet. 

The duel was getting tougher and more intense with time. Neither of us was willing to give up. The room was starting to get hot with all the firebending we did. Sweat and exhaustion started to interrupt my mind but I didn't care. 

I was also in awe at Zuko's firebending. His techniques were amazing and quite advanced for a sixteen year old boy. The way he channels his energy while bending was fascinating! Well, everyone doesn't have a master like Uncle. 

With time, I noticed Zuko getting tired. His attacks were a bit lousy than before. So I ran a quick plan in my head and started to execute it. 

I ran across the room, sending a series of fireballs at him before hiding behind a pillar. If my intuition was right, Zuko would think I was exhausted and corner me. But only that he was just about to fall into my trap!

I felt him coming closer until a hand grabbed me by my shoulder and slammed me against the wall, face first. Ah yes... it's working! 

Zuko made sure I was held tight. His body pushed me against the wall, his elbow locked my shoulder from behind and his knees holding mine firmly. 

"How's that for a payback?" an evil grin spread across his face. 

"Oh you wish!" I teased and banged his head with mine before he could reply. With a loud groan, Zuko lost balance and stumbled back. Ignoring the throbbing pain, I ran to him. 

I planned to pin him down the floor until he yields. I was about to taste victory when the tables turned quite unceremoniously. 

As I ran to push Zuko to the floor, he seemed to notice it at the last second. He channeled all his energy through his leg and sent a huge wave of fire towards me. I stumbled since I definitely didn't see that coming. Utilising the chance, Zuko did what I exactly wanted to do to him. 

He emerged from the flames and pushed me to the floor. His hand locked my wrists above my head and his bare body pinned me to the floor. 

I couldn't believe that I just lost to Zuko! 

His face slowly crept towards mine and his lips moved slowly to my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"Yield" he commanded. 

I usually would not hesitate to do anything miserable to a person who dared to command me like that. 

But the case was totally different here.   
Not only that the person was Zuko but for the first time, I wanted to obey. 

"I-I yield" it came out as a mere whisper. 

The evil grin was back on his lips as his body pushed me back on the floor further. "Next time, think before you get yourself into something" he smirked. 

He then gently pushed the hair from my face with his other hand. But his hand kept lingering on my face, caressing the sides. His amber eyes bore into mine, shining in the light. I had no idea what was happening but I wanted it to go on, desperately. 

I gently wriggled my hands from his grip, slowly brought them to touch his face and saw him blush a little. I didn't mind that much since I could feel myself blushing intently. 

My hand tentatively moved to his scar, not knowing how he'd react. Zuko visibly flinched but didn't stop me. 

Taking that as a yes, l continued to touch it. "Does it still hurt?" I asked, my voice filled with concern. 

"Not anymore, physically" he closed his eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. I felt bad for bringing out the topic. 

"You know... you actually look more handsome... and badass with it!" I smiled, trying to lighten him up. 

"You are the first and only person who'd say that" he let out a low chuckle which was then met with complete silence. 

I suddenly realised that Zuko's face was inching closer to mine. His other hand went all the way to the small of my back, raising me up to close the space between us. I closed my eyes and let out a sharp breath at the sudden movement. 

With my eyes closed, I felt his breath on my face and the mixed scent of sweat and firewood was overwhelming. I had my hand on his scar and the other around the back of his neck, pulling him close.

Whoa...wait...Was I about to have my first kiss? With ZUKO? Jeez...I was so not ready for it! 

But all my anxiety faded away when his lips gently brushed mine. I parted my lips slightly to give room for him. I felt his lips slowly closing mi-

"Ah nephew! I was looking for you all over the ship". 

Snapped back to reality, we both frantically got up and stood as far as we could from each other. For once, I was disappointed to see uncle here. 

"Yara! You're here too..." Uncle exclaimed, the situation finally dawning on him. 

"What do you want, uncle?" Zuko yelled, clearly frustrated. 

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make some tea. You were not in your chambers so I came looking for you to ask if you wanted to join. But I guess I interrupted something" I could clearly see him grinning. 

I looked down the floor, my face flushed. "Do you really think I'd be interested in tea at this time of the night?!" Zuko growled. 

"Well alright. Yara, would you give this old man some company?" 

"I-uh-me-ye... yeah... yes uncle" I stuttered before leaving the room without glancing back at Zuko. My mind was occupied with only one thing on my walk to the kitchen. 

Did Zuko and I 'almost' have our first kiss?


End file.
